For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,450,848 to Elisa L. Ferrigno issued on May 29, 1984 exhibits an artificial fingernail forming method utilizing a conventional acetate plastic tip glued on with Krazy Glue™ on the free end of a natural fingernail. A thin coating of Krazy Glue™ is applied to a top surface of natural fingernail rearward of the tip by a wooden stick. Before the thin coating is allowed to dry, a layer of Mona™ Superfine Clear Powder is applied to the coating to a thickness slightly greater than that of the tip. Upon drying, the top surface thereof is optionally buffed with a fine sandpaper. Thereafter a second thin coating of Krazy Glue™ is applied to the surface of the polymer layer and allowed to dry. After drying, the surface is again buffed until smooth and flush with the surface of the tip. Thereafter, nailpolish is applied to the top surface of the entire artificial fingernail. The fingernail remains in place without lifting off for approximately eight weeks.
Krazy Glue™ comprises an instantaneous adhesive that comprises toxic cyanoacrylate because it produces formaldehyde by hydrolysis of cured polymer. Accordingly, cyanoacrylate is injurious to a living body and a wearer must avoid using it for long period of time or in a larger amount. Also, cyanoacrylate is smelly and represents the strong adhesive property, and therefore, smelly acetone must be used to dissolve cyanoacrylate when the artificial fingernail is removed from the natural nail.
Japanese Patent Disclosure No. 2001-353021 to K. Hanaoka published Dec. 25, 2001 discloses a method for forming an artificial fingernail with a forming set that comprises an extension or substrate for attachment to a natural nail, an adhesive for adhering the substrate to the natural nail, acrylic resin powder used as acrylic resin layer adhered on the substrate with an adhesive, and a file for polishing a surface of the substrate to a final shape. In this reference, the substrate and acrylic resin powder layer are attached in turn on the natural nail to form a bonded integral nail structure of the substrate and acrylic resin layer, and thereby make the artificial nail into a desirable shape via relatively easy processes during a short period of time at inexpensive cost.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,806,536 to Marlene Tietjen issued on Sep. 15, 1998 describes an artificial nail removal arrangement that comprises a vessel having a cylindrical wall to contain an abrasive pad of rough fibers and a solvent, and a solvent contained in the vessel. In this patent, a finger or several fingers are inserted into a central hole formed in the abrasive pad to rub an artificial nail attached on a natural nail and scrap the artificial nail in solvent off the natural nail.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,921,250 to Cord L. Rhea et al. issued on Jul. 13, 1999 demonstrates an artificial nail remover container device that comprises a container, a solvent such as acetone contained in the container, an inner chamber filled with hot water for warming the acetone wherein the artificial nail attached on a natural nail is immersed in the heated acetone to remove the artificial one.
Also, U.S. Pat. No. 6,367,485 to Audrey Shelby Dotton-Davis et al. issued on Apr. 9, 2002, exhibits an acrylic fingernail removal strip formed into a generally “H” shape with adhesive on each end of the strip. An absorbent pad element is affixed to the center portion of the strip to allow user to apply acetone onto the absorbent pad when an artificial nail to be removed is wrapped with the removal strip so that the nail is soaked in acetone and the strip retains heat therein to aid the acetone in the removal process.
The foregoing conventional methods for forming artificial fingernails require an expensive set of many materials and utensils to form and remove the artificial fingernails. Also, they need smelly acetone to dissolve cyanoacrylate upon removing the artificial fingernail which is destroyed into the nonreusable shape by acetone upon the removal in most cases. In addition, another problem arises that the difficulty in removing the artificial nail prevents repeated lessons of nail caring methods in beauty schools and beauty salons.
An object of the present invention is to provide a method for forming an artificial fingernail on a natural fingernail in a manner to easily remove the artificial fingernail later without any damage thereof. Another object of the present invention is to provide a method for forming an artificial fingernail on a natural fingernail without utilization of injurious adhesive. Still another object of the present invention is to provide a method for removing an artificial fingernail without smelly acetone. A further object of the present invention is to provide a method for easily forming an artificial fingernail on a natural fingernail and then easily removing the same in water.